Bulimia Nervosa (BN) is a chronic and debilitating disorder that often begins in adolescence and can persist through adulthood. BN's core defining feature, repeated binge eating episodes and the associated compensatory behavior, has a serious impact on the psychological and physiological well being of this vulnerable and often chronic population. The biobehavioral aspects of binge eating is complex and not fully understood. One area of recent interest is the possible contributory role of the satiety-signaling peptide cholecystokinin (CCK) in persons with BN. Observed blunted postprandial plasma CCK responses during active illness suggest that CCK may contribute to the binge episodes characteristic of this disorder. To examine this further and extend previous findings, this study utilizes a prospective comparative design to evaluate the integrity of the post-prandial plasma CCK response in individuals with BN (n=15), bulimia nervosa in remission (n=15), and healthy controls (n=15). Measurement of plasma CCK concentrations will be assessed at baseline and at 15 and 30 minutes following ingestion of a standardized liquid test meal. Findings will help to clarify the extent to which postprandial plasma CCK response normalizes following remission in an effort to further understand the possible state-related role of CCK in this disorder. Results of the project will help elucidate the potential for targeting future interventions with CCK function in order to enhance satiety signaling in persons with binge eating episodes. This project, in conjunction with the described training plan activities, will provide a foundation from which the applicant can develop knowledge and skills to support her growth as a clinical investigator in the area of biobehavioral research of eating disorders.